Fire In The Ice
by ImaTVJunkie
Summary: Takes place sometime during Season 8, after their discussion about vacations. Booth surprises Brennan with a skiing weekend, but things don't quite go to plan. As with all my fics I don't own the characters. This is just a bit of AU fluff.
1. Chapter 1

"Bones! Will you just choose something, throw it in a bag and let's get going!" Booth yelled up the stairs, as he paced around downstairs. His frustration at her inability to pack for a skiing holiday was causing him to become increasingly agitated. He rubbed at his temples, chanting to himself _ten minutes and we'll be on our way. Just ten minutes more. Ten minutes._

Max came out of the kitchen holding Christine, grinning like he had won the lottery. And for him, being asked to look after Christine for three days by himself was exactly like that. He loved his granddaughter like nobody else. And the fact that Tempe trusted him enough to leave him in charge of her daughter's wellbeing. Even more than that, Booth trusted him. That meant everything to him.

"You do realise that it would be quicker if you went up there and helped her, right?" Max said. Booth stopped pacing and looked at Max from under his hand. "She told me she had it. She said, ten minutes. I asked her to pack yesterday, but no. She was too busy. Ten minutes in the morning she said." Booth's voice was amping up.

"Just go. Take over. You know that what we find simple, she just can't seem to get a handle on. The woman is a genius in her field, but packing for a three day weekend, completely stumps her. Just go do it for her Booth. It'll be worth the forty minutes of her ignoring you in the car. Trust me." Max said, nodding to him to get upstairs.

Booth hesitated. He knew Max was right of course. Max knew his daughter better than anyone. Even better than he did, and that was saying something. "Fine. You're right. I'll be back down in a minute" he said taking the stairs two at a time.

He stopped, his hands wrapped around the door jams on either side of the doorway. Brennan turned and stared at him. She was holding a sweater in one hand and a baseball hat in the other. Booth's eyes darted around the room. There were clothes on every surface. "What happened? Did the closet burp and all your clothes come flying out?" he said trying not to laugh at her distressed expression.

"I told you I would be ten minutes Booth!" she exclaimed.

"I know. And that was" he looked at his watch "Twenty minutes ago". He stepped into the room and took the clothes from her hands. "You. Sit." He said pointing at the rocking chair in the corner of the room. He pulled out the odd assortment of clothing she had put into her overnight bag. He turned and stared at her holding up a pair of denim shorts and a summery dress "you're kidding, right? It's cold. And wet. And there's snow. And it's cold" he said.

Brennan folded her arms. "Well. I've never actually been skiing before. And I've seen those documentaries with the snow bunny girls. They never have much clothing on. So I naturally assumed it must be warm when the sun is out." She defended her clothing choices. Booth sniggered, he knew what _documentary_ she was talking about. She had watched one of those college movies with the kids working at a lodge during their winter break.

"That's not the type of place we're going Bones. It's more secluded and it's definitely not going to be warm. So." He picked up two pair of thick leggings and a pair of jeans off the bed, deftly folded and deposited them into the bag. Next he threw in two thick sweaters, a couple of long sleeved t-shirts and a cozy flannel shirt. He topped the bag with a few pairs of thick socks and some clean underwear and zipped it closed. He turned and smiled at her, hands held out "Ta-Da! All done." He said.

"You didn't pack pyjamas" she said, pointing at the bag. Booth smirked "I know".

He picked up the bag and pointed at the bed "Just throw on something warm and bring your jacket. The ski gear is already in the car." He said walking out the door. Brennan stood staring at the mess on the bed and shook her head_. I only needed ten more minutes_ she thought as she pulled on a hoodie and picked up her thick blue jacket and walked out of the room.

Downstairs Booth was in the kitchen filling a hamper with all the food he had previously gone and purchased for their weekend. Smoky sausages, creamy soft cheeses, pickles, ham, some wonderful crusty freshly baked bread, steaks, salad ingredients and a number of snacks. He had thought of everything. He picked up the hamper and the esky which held a good assortment of alcohol including a good bottle of scotch he had been hanging on to for the right occasion. He walked out of the kitchen and grinned at Max and Brennan, "Got the good stuff right here!" he announced lifting the hamper and esky up as far as he could and walked out the front door and placed them on the back seat.

It had taken them forever to agree on a holiday destination. Brennan had been pushing for some obscure island where there were skeletons and a historical dig. He wanted sun, sand and seclusion. Then out of the blue one of the agents he worked with mentioned he had a chalet in the mountains that he let friends use. Booth asked if it was going to be free any time soon, and as it happened, it was. So he threw his island vacation idea out the window and decided to surprise her with a mini vacay of fire and ice. He joked that he was going to bring the fire. Of course, Brennan hadn't got the joke and he'd had to explain it to her which immediately made it sound lame.

He ran back to the house and grabbed Brennan by the arm, pulling her towards the car "Time to go. Gotta get on the road to beat the traffic. Thanks Max. You have our number. But only for emergencies, right?" he winked at Max tugging on Brennan's arm to make her move. She tried to pull her arm out of his grasp "Bye Dad. Bye Bye Christine, baby. Mommy loves you. I'll be home soon. You be good for Grandpa Max. Love you baby." She said smothering Christine's chubby cheeks with kisses.

"Bones. Come on. She'll be fine. She's with Max, right?" Booth said, coming back to quickly kiss his daughter on the cheek, then placing both hands on Brennan's back, began propelling her towards the door. "Ok Max. Later! See you Tuesday afternoon" he said as he put his hand on Brennan's head and all but pushed her into the passenger seat. He turned and grinned and waved at Christine as he ran around the car and got into the driver's seat.

Max stood and watched them drive off. He stood holding Christine, watching until they turned the corner then walked back up the path to the front door where he saw their two bags sitting by the door. "huh. Oh well he did say not to call unless it's an emergency. And this isn't our emergency is it baby?" he said to Christine as he used his foot to push the bags back inside the front door. "Besides, how bad would it be? The two of them being stuck in a chalet, in front of an open fire, with a bottle of wine, with no clothes? But don't you tell them I said that!" he said to Christine, as she laughed and grabbed at his nose.

* * *

"I can't believe you forgot our clothes Booth!" Brennan wailed as she checked the trunk of the car for the third time. "Well, if I hadn't had to pack everything, including your clothes, I might not have forgotten. I'm sorry. OK? I am sorry." He said his hands on his hips. Brennan pushed past him and walked into the chalet, barely taking in her surrounds. Booth followed her in closing the door behind him.

"Beautiful, huh?" he said looking around. The polished timber floors, the timber wall panelling, the heavy drapes in the windows. The thick white fur rugs in front of the giant fireplace caught his attention momentarily and a picture of her lying naked in front of a roaring fire flashed through his mind. He smiled and turned to see her standing in the kitchen holding a bottle of red wine. "We're going to need a lot more of this" she said.

"Not a problem. Don told me the bar is fully stocked if we need anything extra." He replied.

"I hope you brought a corkscrew?" she said, not hiding the sarcasm in her voice. He nodded, "Yes, as a matter of fact I did, but there is also probably one in the drawer in the kitchen." Brennan flicked her hair "Thank goodness you remembered that" she snapped back. Booth took a breath and rubbed at the back of his neck.

"Come on Bones. It's a few clothes. It's not like we need them, right? I mean, we're warm, we have ski clothing. We don't have to go outside if it's too cold. We can just, you know, hang out in here with the fire going all day long." He hesitated and stepped closer to her, bending to try to look into her eyes. She was looking down at the bottle in her hands, her hair hanging over her face like a curtain. "There's a wicked hot tub upstairs" he ventured, reaching out and pulling her hair away from her face. "We don't need clothes for that" he added, smiling seductively at her.

Brennan took a deep breath and exhaled slowly holding the bottle out to him. "Open this." She said shortly. Booth took the bottle, his lips clamped together tightly. _This was not going to be easy_ he thought, when she suddenly smiled and walked past him towards the stairs. "Bring two glasses" she said and pulled off her sweater and dropped it at the bottom of the staircase without looking back.

Booth stood watching her go, then fist pumped the air with his free hand "Alright!" he said. He turned, rummaged through the drawers, found the corkscrew and opened the wine. He found two large wine glasses and followed her up the stairs as fast as his legs could carry him.


	2. Chapter 2

Booth stood at the top of the stairs. The upstairs floor of the chalet was one large open space, apart from a small ensuite tucked into the far end. Where he stood, was an enormous king sized bed, crafted from teak, and waxed until it glowed like warm honey. It had thick, lush feather quilts and enough pillows to build a small soft mountain. The floor was polished timber, dark and glossy with a few thick rugs scattered about the room, rich, muted tones. There a large hot tub, standing freely in the middle of the room. The roofline angled up into a peak above their heads. One side was the same timber panelling that lined the downstairs living room, the other was all glass, looking out over the snow covered mountains in the distance. The bottom three feet of the glass was frosted, for modesty, just in case anyone did come along and look up into the window. The angle meant that they were shielded from prying eyes, while being afforded the most amazing feeling of being one with the outside.

She stood next to the hot tub, watching the water begin to bubble. She turned and smiled at him, her hair hanging to one side. Her eyes, lids heavy, smiled at him. He took a step and held up the glasses. "Two. As requested" he said, watching her stand upright. She pulled her cream t-shirt up over her head and dropped it to one side, her mouth twitching at the corners. She could see the effect she was having on her husband. He was shuffling where he stood. He felt his mouth go dry. A familiar pull in his groin had him on edge.

No words passed between them. He looked around for somewhere to put down the glasses. He settled on the chest of drawers to his left. He set the glasses down, and poured two glasses of dark syrupy red wine. He turned and watched her bend over as she pushed her jeans over her knees. Her breasts, falling forwards in her brassiere. He swallowed the hard lump that had formed in his throat. His eyes were latched onto her as she stood up. It was almost like she was moving in slow motion. Or maybe his brain was just being overridden by his body's reaction to her form.

She perched one buttock on the edge of the hot tub and flicked her underpants towards him with one foot, before swivelling and dropping her feet into the steaming water. She reached behind her and unclipped her bra and slipped it from her body, dropping it on the floor behind her as she slipped into the water, moaning just a little as the heat lapped around her body.

Booth didn't know whether to speak or strip. He felt like a series of little electrical shorts were happening in his brain.

"Booth?" her voice broke thought his muddled train of thoughts. "Huh?" he grunted, unable to speak for some reason. It had been months since they had been completely alone. He'd kind of forgotten what it was like, having no inhibitions. Since Christine had been born, he rarely saw her completely naked. Brennan had always been a highly sexual being, but becoming a mother had made her a little more modest. Booth understood. He wasn't a fan of his daughter seeing him naked either. Even in bed, Brennan had taken to wearing pyjamas because she was up and down to Christine through the night, which Booth had simply accepted. But truth be told, he missed having her snuggle up to him, feeling her bare skin against his.

"Booth! My drink?" she said. He looked up and saw her sitting with her hand outstretched, fingers opening and closing, waiting to grasp the glass he had filled. "Oh. Yeah. Of course. Sorry Bones" he mumbled, feeling like a schoolboy seeing a naked woman for the first time. "here" he said as he placed the glass into her hand. She smiled coyly up at him as she sipped at the wine. His eyes were drawn to her breasts. It was like they were floating, buoyant in the water. Her long legs were stretched out in front of her. They looked like they were glowing, silvery beneath the water.

"Are you going to get into the hot tub fully clothed?" she asked. Booth felt his face redden _What is wrong with me?_ He thought, feeling stupid as he put his glass in the glass holder in the side of the hot tub and began peeling off his clothing. In his hurry he forgot his socks and only realised as he stepped over the side of the tub and noticed his foot, the other one, encased in it's orange and black stripy sock down on the bottom of the hot tub. He hesitated, then simply dropped his foot into the water and sat down.

"Really Booth? socks?" she said. He grinned and leaned down and pulled one, then the other sock off, twisted them, wringing out as much water as he could and dropped them over the side of the tub onto the floor. "I know. I'm just. You look" words failed him as he stared at her. She lifted her arms, water cascaded down them, running over her shoulders and down her chest to the swell of her breast. He didn't finish his sentence, he simply stepped across the tub and pressed his lips against hers, his knee slipping between her legs, his chest hard against her soft one. One hand slipped up her arm, to the back of her neck, fingers entwining in her hair, the other planted on the seat of the hot tub, holding his weight as he slid his body from side to side across hers.

He pulled back and stared into her eyes. She smiled, almost shy. "Booth" she breathed heavily. She wanted him badly. But she was nervous. It had been a long time since she had felt like this. She wanted him. But she also wanted him to wait. She wanted him to beg a little. She wanted them to have that thrill, that excitement, that desperation for each other that they hadn't felt since Christine was born. She knew that things were different between them. They still had the passion for each other, but Christine had made it more difficult for them to throw caution to the wind. They had always had this unabandoned lust for each other. It had not been unusual for them to make love wherever they were when the mood took them. Of course, at first, that had been more her thing. Booth was a little more traditional, but he had learned to go with the flow. But it had been months, and now they were alone, she wondered if he was as nervous as she was.

They stared at each other, neither sure about what the other one wanted. She answered him with her leg as it lifted and wrapped around the small of his back, pulling him against her. Booth closed his eyes and moaned as he felt himself slip across the small thatch between her legs. He wrapped his hands around her hips and pulled her with him as he shifted balance on his knees, pulling her to him. She closed her eyes, her head tilting back, his mouth dragging across the base of her throat. His tongue flicking out and sliding across her skin, tasting sharp chemicals of the water.

She lifted her hips letting the buoyancy of the water carry her, and felt him slip into her. She gasped, her hands sliding around his shoulders, fingertips digging into the fleshy muscles of his back. Booth was being taken over by his senses. The feel of her skin, slippery and silky beneath the rough pads of his fingers, the water, hot, bubbling, massaging his body from every angle, the softness as he slipped in and out of her, every thrust driving him closer and closer to the edge of that precipice that would send him hurtling into that white hot place where thought and senses merged.

Brennan felt the change in him, his hands no longer gentle, but demanding, kneading her flesh. His mouth, hard against hers, his tongue brutal, then soft and teasing. His body driving into her pulling her along with him. The water swirling around and between them, diluting the friction, acting like a lubricant, her breasts sliding over him, the sensation pushing them both to the edge. He felt himself start to shudder, there was no stopping the explosion. She felt him tense then release and that was enough to let herself go, her head thrown back, she felt her orgasm all over her body, as if the water was a conduit for every sensation.

Booth's face dropped, pressing into her neck, his mouth open, gasping, his mouth just above the water level. He opened his eyes and focussed on the blue swirls of the hot tub. He lifted his head and looked into her eyes, bright. He kissed her, gentle, softly, tasting her. Then pulled himself from her and sat beside her, his arm around her shoulders as she leaned into his chest.

"Wow" he said.

"Wow indeed" she replied.

"How long has it been?" he said, looking down at his hand as he swirled it beneath the surface of the water.

"I have no idea. Months." she said. "I've missed this. The contact. The intimacy. Being able to just be with each other without" she trailed off.

"Without having to get up to a crying baby? Yeah. I hear you. But Bones?" he said softly.

"mmm?" she murmured closing her eyes against his chest.

"I wouldn't change a thing. I love Christine so much. And I love you for giving her to me. The sleepless nights, the dirty diapers"

"Not being able to have sex on the dining room table" Brennan said sleepily.

Booth's mouth dropped open and his face screwed up "What? Yeah. That too" he said trying not to laugh. "I think we should get out of this thing and have a drink of water. I think you're getting dehydrated" he said standing up.

Brennan looked up at his face, then let her eyes trail down his body. Water trickled down his body leaving silvery trails on his skin. Down his chest, hanging for a split second on his nipple, before dropping and landing on his hip bone, then slipping along the valley that ran down to his groin, before winding it's way through the hair on his legs and back into the water. She licked her lips and stood up "and after we rehydrate, I think we need to work up another sweat" she said nodding to the large bed.

Booth smirked as he stepped out of the tub, onto the mat and held out his hand to her as she climbed over the edge to join him. "Deal" he said holding out a hand. "Deal" she agreed, shaking his hand.

"don't miss those clothes now, do we Mrs. Booth?" he quipped.

"we'll see how we feel tomorrow Mr. Booth" she replied


	3. Chapter 3

Booth opened his eyes. Sunlight coming through the glass wall made everything seem golden. Or maybe that was just the afterglow of his night with Bones. They had made love over and over. He'd barely had time to catch his breath and she was on him again. She seemed insatiable. Just like she was before Christine. Pregnancy had made her extremely interested in sex, it seemed. And last night brought all those memories back to him. _Her hands, everywhere. Her mouth, everywhere. Her eyes. Oh her eyes_, he thought as he lay on his back. His loins stirred slightly. He grinned pressing a hand to himself _Woah boy. We need to recover after last night._ He sat up and stretched his arms high above his head. He curled his toes under and pressed them into the floor, cracking them, as he did every morning. The first steps out of bed always hurt. But he gritted his teeth as he always did and hobbled towards the ensuite to take a hot shower. _Probably should make it a cold one_, he mused looking down at himself and laughing.

He came down the steps slowly. He could hear singing. She hadn't sung in a long time. Well, she sang to Christine. Baby songs, her version of nursery rhymes, which were quite amusing because Brennan always got the words wrong. She wasn't very good with things like that. But she tried. And Christine loved it.

Brennan was singing, appropriately he thought, Hot Blooded. And yes, she was muddling up the words, but he didn't care. She was singing because she was relaxed and, he hoped, had forgiven him for the forgotten clothing. He reached the bottom of the stairs and saw her standing at the kitchen counter stirring something in a large bowl. The kitchen was immaculate. State of the art appliances set into dark timber cabinetry with cream stone counter tops. He frowned as he walked towards her.

Brennan turned and grinned at him. She was wearing the ski jumpsuit he had packed in the car yesterday. "Why are you wearing that?" he asked as he tried to dip his finger into the bowl, wanting to taste the pancake mixture she was beating. She slapped his hand away and carried the bowl over to the cooktop where a frypan with sizzling melted butter was waiting. She deftly spooned in three neat circles of batter and stood watching for the bubbles that would signal the time to flip the pancakes. She had, Booth gratefully acknowledged, learned how to make pancakes that were not green and could bounce like a tennis ball.

"Well, I have this weird quirk where I enjoy wearing clean clothes, so I have washed what I had on yesterday, and this was the only thing that I had to wear. That's why." She said without turning and looking at him. She slipped the egg slice underneath one pancake and carefully flipped it over revealing a golden brown crust. She turned and grinned at Booth triumphantly. The coffee machine beeped and he grabbed two mugs, filling them with the steaming hot liquid. "Can I help with anything?" he asked as he set the mugs down on the small table, already set for breakfast.

"mmm, no. I was up early. It's all done." She replied as she poured three new lots of pancake batter into the pan. He smiled and inhaled as she placed a plate with three perfectly formed pancakes in front of him. "WOW, these look great!" he said as he picked up his fork and used the edge to cut a large piece. He stuck the fork into it and lifted it to his mouth, ready to taste the sweet, buttery goodness, but instead, his tongue was assaulted with something else. His face screwed up and he, not so delicately, excavated the half chewed pancake from his mouth with his fingers "What is that?" he asked, spitting and grabbing his coffee to try to wash the flavour away.

Brennan turned, her mouth open "What do you mean? I made it exactly the way you showed me!" she said. She pointed to the containers of dry ingredients on the counter "See?" she said defensively. Booth stood up and walked over, picking up each container and suspiciously sniffing and examining each one. He picked up a white ceramic container and pulled the lid off it and stared at the white granular substance inside. He licked the tip of his finger and dipped it in, sniffing at it before touching it with the tip of his tongue. He dropped his hand and turned, holding the container up for her to see. "Salt, Bones. This is salt!" he said, his eyes wide, the index finger of his free hand pointing at the container, as if she had trouble seeing it.

"But that's a sugar container!" she argued. "I have one exactly like it at home. See? It has S on the side!"

Booth stared at her, his brow dropping into a deep furrow above his eyes, his nose crinkling at the bridge "What? Bones! You didn't even check what it was? You just assumed it was sugar because you keep sugar in the same container? Honey. Really?" Brennan turned back and carefully flipped the three pancakes. Booth shook his head and put the container on the counter "Why are you still cooking them? They're salty!" he asked incredulously.

Brennan stared at the beautifully formed, golden pancakes in the pan "but they look so perfect!" she said. Booth felt the corner of his mouth twitch. He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing. "Oh Bones. You're a classic." he said as he walked over, reached past her and grabbed the pan off the stove. He walked to the garbage bin, pressed on the pedal with his foot and tipped the offending pancakes into it. "How about I make us eggs?" he offered. Brennan shrugged and turned to stare at him, a doleful look on her face. "I really wanted pancakes" she said. Booth laughed and put the pan back on the stovetop.

"Fine, how about I help you. We'll make them together?" he offered. Brennan smiled at him, "OK, then I think we should go out and try tobogganing" she said. "Sounds good to me!" Booth agreed as he set about mixing up a new batch of pancake batter, carefully checking that he was using sugar, which surprisingly, was in a container with the word _Sugar_ on the side. He shook his head and smirked to himself as he mixed the batter.

* * *

Booth changed into his ski suit after breakfast and joined Brennan outside. She was inspecting the two toboggans that were kept in the shed attached to the chalet. They were quite new and she found herself getting quite excited to have a go. Booth smiled as he watched her sitting on one, leaning left and then right as if she were already zooming down the hillside. "Careful there Bones, you don't want to go too fast!" he quipped as he walked towards her.

"Very funny Booth" she said flipping her hair. "I think we should have a race" she said.

"Well, Bones, have you ever ridden a toboggan before?" he asked her, not sure if she was joking or not.

"No. Not exactly. I have ridden a billy cart when I was a child. The principal seems to me to be the same. You hold on to this, and lean to steer it, right?" she asked, demonstrating to him how she thought it worked. Booth nodded, "Yeah, but Bones, you gotta be careful. You can't just assume it's going to be exactly the same." He said picking up one of the toboggans and walking past her. "We'll just start on this gentle slope, just till we get the hang of it. Then maybe, we'll talk about a race." he said, putting the toboggan down facing the slope.

"Are you chicken?" she asked coquettishly, "because if you're scared of losing." She added as she walked past him and put her toboggan across from his.

"What? No! I'm not scared of losing. Bones, I grew up on these things. I think I would have a distinct advantage in a race." he argued.

"Well, I say you're chicken. Let's say if I win, you have to cook dinner tonight" she dared him with eyes that sparkled in that way that he knew meant she meant business.

"What if I win?" he asked, curious now. Brennan raised one eyebrow and slowly unzipped the front of her ski suit. Booth's mouth dropped open as the zipper slid down revealing a large expanse of naked flesh including one full breast. She stopped just short of the bottom of the zip and quickly zipped her suit back up, turned her back on him and sat down on the toboggan, pulling on the thick gloves that were attached to the sleeves by elastic. "Ready, Set, Go!" she yelled and started pushing her hands into the snow to propel herself forwards.

"Hey! Wait!" Booth yelled, still standing, shell shocked by the sight of his wife naked beneath the ski suit. She was already hitting the start of the slope and picking up speed as he dropped his behind onto the toboggan and struggled to get the gloves on his hands, before using his feet and hands to get moving to try to catch up to her. He really wanted to win now that he knew what the prize was.

The slope was not steep, but it was long. Brennan's hair was streaming out behind her from under the woollen hat she had on. Booth could hear her squealing with delight as she picked up speed. Booth was behind her, but gaining. His weight was helping to propel him down the slope faster, the toboggan gliding over the snow. He was so busy watching her, and focussing on trying to catch up that he didn't see the slight bump ahead of him, only catching sight of it moments before the blade of his toboggan hit it. He felt himself become airborne. "Bones!" he yelled as loudly as he could before he landed head first in a drift of soft snow.

Brennan vaguely heard him call and thought he was just trying to trick her, but curiosity got the best of her and she had a quick look over her shoulder. He was no longer on the slope. She dropped her feet off the sides of the toboggan, digging them into the snow trying to slow herself down, having forgotten to ask Booth the right way to stop before she brazenly took off. She finally slowed enough and literally just rolled off of it into the snow. She rolled three or four times before she came to a stop. She sat up and brushed the snow from her face, collected her breath and stood up.

"Booth! BOOTH!" she yelled out. She started back up the hill, her feet sinking into the snow. It was hard work climbing back up the slope. _Thank goodness it wasn't the steep one!_ She thought, unsure how she would have managed to climb back up it. She couldn't see him at first. Panic rising in her chest, she pushed herself, at times sinking into the snow up to her knees as she hit a soft pocket. She was breathing heavily, the cold air burning her throat. Perspiration was running between her breasts and down her body inside the thick ski suit. She unzipped it half way down to try to cool down as she climbed back up the hill, her eyes scanning left and right, trying to find where Booth was.

She suddenly caught sight of a red and black lump. "Oh my god, Booth!" she yelled out. The lump was not moving and she felt the fear rising into her throat. "Booth!" she cried out as she reached him. But her fear dissipated quickly as she realised he was simply lying on his back grinning at her. He held out a hand "You took your time! Give me a hand up?" he asked, his smile wide and his eyes twinkling. Brennan stopped and stared at him for a moment then felt her anger build "Seeley Joseph Booth how could you! I thought. I was worried. I thought" words failed her as he burst out laughing, his booming laugh echoing across the snowfield.

"Oh you think you're so funny don't you" she said, her face red and hot. "Well mister. Say goodbye to these for the rest of the weekend!" she yelled unzipping her suit completely and pushing it off her shoulders exposing her breasts. She was so angry that she didn't notice the dip behind her and as she stepped backwards, she felt the ground fall away and the next thing she knew she was lying flat on her back in the snow as Booth's laughter grew louder and more raucous.

He loomed over her, his dark eyes, smouldering, his smile wide as he held out his hands to her.

"I don't need your help Booth" she snarled, pulling the ski suit across her body.

"I know you don't need it, but I'm offering. Plus, you won. And as much as it will kill me to say goodbye to the most beautiful body in the world for the rest of the weekend, I have a dinner to cook, plus you will catch your death of cold if you continue to lie there with your suit unzipped like that. So come on" he said, waving his hands at her as she lay in the snow, her mouth compressed into a hard straight line, her arms folded across her chest.

She stared at him, but she could feel the cold seeping through the suit into her back. He was right, of course, which infuriated her even more "fine" she said shortly, grabbing his hands. He lifted her out of the snow easily and set her on her feet. He ignored her protests as he zipped up her snowsuit, longing to just bury his face between her breasts, but resisting the urge, knowing it would just infuriate her even more. He then held out a hand and helped pull her up the hillside alongside him. She didn't speak, not even when she stumbled and fell face first into the snow. Booth held his tongue and simply helped her up, and continued up the hill. She glared at him once they got to the chalet, before storming up the stairs. He heard the ensuite door slam and the water start running in the shower. He finally let himself laugh out loud. _Oh Bones_ he murmured, shaking his head.

He knew that he was going to be in the doghouse, but he planned a special dinner for her. Her favourite vegetarian lasagne, and her favourite wine. He even had packed a special treat. A creamy lemon cheesecake that he knew she wouldn't be able to resist. He would work his way back into her good books before they got into that amazing king sized bed later tonight, he hoped.

Brennan sat on the end of the bed. Her head was a jumble of emotions. She had really been worried when she couldn't find him on the hill. She had planned to seduce him on the hillside, or at least that's what she thought she wanted to do. But then, she got so mad when she realised he had tricked her. She blushed at the thought of herself baring her breasts and yelling at him. All she really wanted was for him to throw her to the ground and take her right there in the snow. A fantasy, of course, not at all sensible. But then she had fallen over, and he had laughed at her. This weekend is not going at all like she thought it would. And now, she found, her clothes were still wet because she had forgotten to put them in the dryer. She would have to go down to dinner in a towel. _Booth will love that_, she thought, sighing loudly. She held up her feet and wriggled her toes absently. _Oh well, there's nothing for it. I'll just have to go down and face the music_ she decided.

Booth was just serving up the lasagne, placing a square of the steaming pasta on each plate, with a side salad drizzled with balsamic dressing. He had even managed to find some wildflowers growing in a small grove protected from the snow, and had popped the tiny sprigs in a glass the middle of the table. He looked up and stared at her and frowned.

"Don't say anything. My clothes are wet." she said, blushing. "I forgot to put them in the dryer" she mumbled. Booth clamped his lips together, resisting the twitch in the corner of his mouth. He gestured to a chair, holding it out for her. She shivered slightly as she sat down. Booth ran and threw an extra log on the open fire, poking it to encourage the flames to take hold. He came back and stood next to his chair and without speaking, unzipped his jeans, and pushed them to the floor and stepped out of them. Then peeled off his sweater and t-shirt and sat down wearing nothing but his boxers and socks.

Brennan tilted her head and stared at him "and what are you doing?" she asked. Booth allowed himself to smirk "Well I didn't want you to feel underdressed" he said picking up a fork. "As agreed, you won the race. I have cooked dinner. Your favourite if I'm not mistaken?" he pointed at her plate with his fork. "dig in Bones" he added as he shovelled a large forkful into his mouth and smiled at her, his eyes sparkling.

She took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _It was very difficult to be mad at him sometimes_ she thought as she cut into the lasagne, the aroma making her mouth water. She allowed herself to glance up at him briefly. He sat there chewing away with a big goofy grin on his face. She looked back down at her plate, trying not to smile. _Damn him_ she thought as she took a mouthful of lasagne _and damn him for making the best lasagne_.

"I have a treat for you for dessert." he ventured, bending low to try to catch her eye. She lifted her eyes to him. "Lemon cheesecake" he said seeing the spark in her eyes, "wine?" he held up the bottle to her. She caved "Lemon? That's my favourite." She said holding up her glass "Yes please. And Booth?" she said. "Yes Bones?" he answered as he took her glass from her hand. "You're still not getting these until I say so" she said as she dropped the towel from around her body, picked up her fork and continued eating.

Booth's eyes were glued to her breasts as she sat delicately chewing, completely distracted from the fact that he was pouring the wine and overflowed the glass. "I think it's full Booth" she said simply, giving him a prim smile, taking the glass from him, and looking back down at her plate knowing full well she was going to make love to him on that thick fur rug in front of the fireplace later tonight.

_But it was fun making him suffer for a little while, _ she thought. _A lot of fun_


	4. Chapter 4

Booth opened his eyes, he blinked a few times, remembering where he was. The chill of the night air made him shiver. He looked over his shoulder and saw the fire had burned down. A few small embers all that was left of the blazing fire that they made love in front of. He looked back at her, she was sleeping soundly, a small smile on her lips. One arm thrown up under her head, the other curled in front of her chest. The soft angora blanket that had covered them had slipped off her and was puddled in front of her body. Her naked skin looked almost silvery in the dim light. He shivered again and carefully lifted the blanket and dropped it over her body.

He rolled over and onto his knees and crawled towards the fireplace, his skin prickling with goosebumps in the cold night air. He glanced down his body and grinned. You know its cold when the boys take shelter, he joked to himself, then quietly as he could, moved the fire screen to one side. He grabbed a log and placed it on the glowing embers, poking them and blowing on them to see if he could encourage them to take hold of the new wood he had added. It took a few minutes, but he was persistent and eventually he noticed a tiny flicker as a flame rose and licked at the log.

Five minutes later and the fire was again well alight. Booth sat in front of it for a few minutes letting the warmth lick over his skin. He replaced the safety screen and stood up. He rubbed at his upper arms and looked down at her, curled up on the rugs they had lain on. Deciding he was thirsty he tiptoed to the kitchen and filled a glass with water, downing it while standing at the sink. He could see his own reflection in the glass. He tried not to stare, but it was hard not to feel confident about his build. Wide, defined shoulders, broad smooth chest, the V shape of his torso. He nodded and poured another glass of water and made his way back to the rug. He put the glass down and sat down in one of the armchairs.

He stared at her, remembering how assertive she had been, and how much he had enjoyed it.

* * *

After dinner, he had washed the dishes, naked, while she sat watching him, a wry smile on her face. She had enjoyed the sight of him. His broad back, the muscles working as he leaned over the sink. She loved the way his lower back curved into the swell of his buttocks. Large, but not too large, firm and well shaped. His thighs were strong and well muscled. She thought his calves could be bigger, but you can't always help that she acknowledged. She grinned as he turned to face her, wiping his wet hands on the apron he was wearing.

"I think I would like to sit in front of the fireplace with a wine Booth" she said standing up, leaving the towel she had been wrapped in earlier on the chair. Booth's mouth dropped open as she walked naked to the living room and pulled one of the large white sheepskin rugs on top of the other. She then kneeled down on them, her feet underneath her buttocks, her fingers running through the wool.

He blinked several times at the picture in front of him. "You'll probably need to put another log on the fire Booth. It's a little chilly" she said, looking up at him from underneath the curtain of hair which had fallen across her face. He stammered "Uh. Sure. Wine, logs. Sure". He turned and took off the apron, grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses and walked as quickly as he could, without running, over to her.

"Just put them there for now" she said, smiling at him as though she had a plan. She did, but she wasn't quite ready to tell him yet. "Sit down" she said rubbing the sheepskin. He did as he was told sitting down awkwardly, his growing erection obvious. "hmmm" she murmured watching him. He swallowed hard, she was making the most of this situation between them, he knew. "Aww Bones, I'm sorry about today" he said reaching out to brush a strand of hair from her face.

She held up a hand, "No touching. Lay down" she said, her face serious. Booth stared at her, his hand still suspended a few inches from her face "What?" he asked, confused. "Lay down. On your back" she said, her face not giving away anything. "I don't" he started to say "and put your hands behind your head." She added firmly. She reached over next to the sofa and pulled out a box. Booth looked at the box, his brow furrowed.

"What's" he started to ask when she pulled a scarf from it and neatly folded it and dropped it over his eyes. "Bones! What's going on?" he asked, nervous but also excited. She wasn't giving anything away. "shhhh" she whispered as she lightly kissed his lips. He felt, rather than saw, her get up and heard her bare feet padding over the timber floorboards. He heard, what he thought was the refrigerator door then after a few moments, the beeping of the microwave, then her feet coming towards him again.

She stood over him, straddling him, then sat down on his thighs, his erection, vulnerable in front of her. Booth felt his body shiver despite the heat from the roaring fire. Before he could speak, he felt a sensation in his right nipple. He wasn't sure if it was painful or pleasurable. It was followed up with something really hot and kind of sticky. "Ow! That's hot Bones!" She didn't reply. He moaned as her tongue slid over him. Licking at the substance. His mouth was then assaulted with a chocolate sensation as she kissed him deeply. Then she was gone again.

He gasped as the ice cold pain hit his other nipple, this time, it trailed down his body, swirled around his navel and then down to his pubic hair. It stopped. He held his breath, not sure what or where the next assault would occur. He didn't have to wait long. It came in drops. Hot, not quite burning, all the way down his body stopping just short of his navel. The ice cube was back, the pain was excrutiating as she slid it up the length of his penis as she slid her tongue up his body along the line of melted chocolate.

His eyes rolled back in his head beneath the scarf, his mouth open as he gasped for breath. He pulled one hand out from under his head, reaching out to stop her. "No Booth" she said, pushing his hand back. "Bones, I can't take this much longer" he panted, his excitement growing to a fever pitch. She ignored him and he felt the hot drips hit his penis and run down the sides, followed by the ice cube rolling around the tip of him, making him cry out. He felt her shift and her mouth was on him, licking and sucking, removing the sticky chocolate from him excrutiatingly slowly. "My God Bones what are you?" he couldn't take it any longer he pulled the scarf from his face and looked down at her as her lips slipped up the length of his shaft, hesitating at the tip, her tongue flicking across the tip of him before she lifted her head and smiled seductively at him.

He sat up and grabbed her arms, "No more Bones" he growled before throwing her to the rug and covering her body with his, his mouth pressing against hers, tasting of chocolate, tongues dancing around each other. He pushed her legs apart as his hand guided himself into her. She moaned and lifted her legs, wrapping them around the small of his back, raising her hips and bucking against him as he drove himself home. He came in hard fast bursts, emptying himself into her as her body pulsed around him, her own orgasm coming way faster than she had planned. They cried out in unison and then collapsed down into the billowy softness of the sheepskin mattress beneath them.

"Bones. What did you do?" he gasped. She tilted her head and looked into his eyes, still dark with desire. "You didn't like it?" she asked, knowing full well what the answer would be. He lifted himself from her, their skin sticking momentarily together from the remnants of chocolate. "You know I did" he said, his voice husky. "You know, I actually wanted to use candle wax, but I did some research and the number of serious burns made me think twice." she said matter of factly. Booth's eyes popped open "Wax? Like hot wax?" he said, realising that he had escaped a potentially disastrous situation "You're joking, right?" he asked, not sure if she was joking or not. "No. I had the candles ready, but thought better of it. I mean, I would potentially have been cutting of your head to spite my nose" she said in all seriousness.

Booth's mouth, which was hanging open as she answered him, snapped shut and he then felt the pull in the corner of it as the laughter came bubbling up from his chest. "Bones, that's not quite how that saying goes, but, close enough" he finally said as a snigger escaped him.

"So was this meant to be a punishment or a reward?" he asked her as she rolled off him and onto her back and stretched. Her arms raised deliciously above her head, making her breasts lift up. He resisted the urge to drop his mouth to her nipple. She rolled onto her side, supporting her head on her hand, her elbow pushed into the rug. "I think it was my reward for putting up with you today, making you suffer." she said, her face serious.

"Well, feel free to reward yourself more often" he said, dropping his face close to hers. She leaned in and kissed his lips, softly. "I'll keep that in mind" she had said before pushing him onto his back and kissing him deeply, her soft full breasts pressing into his chest, his hands, free now, sliding down her back to her buttocks, cupping them, pulling her against him.

They made love again. Taking their time. Lazy, slow, exploring each other as if it was the first time and then, cradled in each other's arms dropped off to sleep beneath the glow of the low burning fire.

* * *

Booth smiled as he watched her sleeping. He suddenly realised he was cold sitting naked in the chair. He dropped onto the floor and crawled onto the rug and scooted himself back against her, feeling the warmth from her on his back. He pulled the blanket over himself and closed his eyes, ready to sleep now. He was on the edge of that moment when dreams and waking were blended, when her hand slipped over his hip and between his legs, cupping him, her fingers gently teasing. He felt himself respond to her touch, and smiled as he rolled onto his back, and she slipped on top of him.

_Sleep is overrated anyway_ his last thought before she made him forget what he had been thinking.


	5. Chapter 5

It was mid afternoon on their last day at the chalet. They had slept late, then gotten up and luxuriated in the bubbling water of the hot tub upstairs. Booth had gone downstairs, cooked up a batch of pancakes and made coffee and brought it back upstairs. They sat on the bed and ate and drank coffee, before jumping back in the hot tub and making love one more time.

Brennan stripped the bed, and threw the sheets in the wash, even though they had spent their nights sleeping in front of the large fireplace downstairs. She had a shower and washed her hair, while the machine ran, then threw them in the dryer. Booth was downstairs cleaning out the fridge and packing their leftovers in the hamper. "I'd love to come up here again Bones. And we could bring Christine next time. She'd love playing in the snow" he said, as she came back downstairs. Booth stood, smiling as he imagined himself helping his daughter build a snowman and make big and little snow angels.

Brennan agreed with him completely. She had enjoyed their time alone, but she also thought bringing their daughter with them would be wonderful. A real family holiday. "That sounds lovely Booth" she agreed, running upstairs to pull the now dry sheets out of the dryer and remake the bed.

They had completely spoiled themselves for three days with good food, great wines, and walks out in the snow. They had talked, argued, laughed, and made up. They made love over and over. Exploring each other, finding things about each other that they had forgotten since Christine had been born. Booth loved the way the swell of her belly curved between her hips, and how her breasts, were heavier and hung lower and fuller than before. Her face had filled out and her expression was softer than it used to be. Her smile was wider and her eyes sparkled brighter than he remembered.

Brennan had forgotten how broad his back was, how well defined the muscles in his shoulder and arms were. She loved how his hips jutted out slightly, making that dent that ran down to the inside of his thigh more prominent. She also adored his little belly, which he refused to acknowledge existed. She loved the little lines around his eyes that deepened when he smiled at her. And he had been smiling a lot this weekend. And she loved the deep brown of his eyes, how they reminded her of soft velvet when they made love and how they changed colour depending on how the light caught them, sometimes almost black, sometimes, golden.

There was a photography hide about half a mile from the chalet Booth had been told. They decided to go for a walk and have a look as it was a beautiful sunny day. Booth grabbed some fruit and water and they made the short walk up the hill. It was actually a bit nicer than what Booth was expecting. It was more like a tiny cabin. There were chairs and table, and a small potbelly stove with a pile of wood next to it. A pile of folded blankets were on the table. A large kettle stood on the stove. There were a dozen large mugs on the bench next to the stove.

"They clearly spend a bit of time here" Brennan noted, looking around. Booth grinned "Well he is a keen photographer. I know he rents the chalet out to a lot of people who are wildlife enthusiasts" Booth said, speaking of the owner.

Brennan pulled a chair up to a low set viewing port and sat down. "You can see quite well through these" she said, quite surprised. Just as she turned back to look out the port again, she caught her breath and started waving her hand to Booth. "What" he started to speak but was cut off by her madly waving her hand and frowning at him "Shhh. Come and look" she whispered. Booth stood next to her at another viewing port, set up higher in the wall. "do you see?" she whispered. There on the edge of the tree line, a deer was delicately stepping through the snow covered bracken into the clearing. A moment later a tiny fawn followed, picking it's way awkwardly behind it's mother, it's tiny feet sinking into the soft snow. Brennan felt her eyes prick with tears "She's beautiful Booth" she said, her voice barely audible. Booth rubbed at her shoulder, hearing the emotion in her voice, watching the mother and baby lift their heads, sniffing at the air. Then as quietly as they had appeared, they turned and disappeared into the trees.

Brennan turned her face up to him "Oh Booth. That was wonderful. I've never seen anything so lovely" she said. Booth frowned, "We've seen deer before Bones" he said, surprised at her reaction. "I know, but that was just so sweet" she said. She sniffed, "I'm being silly. I don't know why I'm so emotional today" she said shaking her head and laughing. They ate their fruit and drank the water and watched, but no more animals appeared. Booth looked at his watch. "We better start back" he said, knowing it was going to take them a few hours to drive home.

They held hands and walked down the gentle slope, stopping to make a snowman, and snow angels. Brennan had not understood what a snow angel was at first. She thought it was going to be another kind of snowman and wondered how you made wings out of snow. But Booth had laughed and fallen backwards into the snow and started waving his arms and legs backwards and forwards through the snow, forming the wings and gown of the angel. He stood up and waved his hands in a flourish. Brennan had frowned, not understanding why anyone would lie in the cold snow. But Booth had eventually encouraged her to get down onto the ground, with a little help, and she reluctantly did as she was told, dragging her arms and legs through the snow. He helped her up and they stood together, admiring their angels, he with a goofy smile and her with a confused frown.

He ran ahead to a snow drift and started making snow balls. He turned and faced her, his hand held high. "No Booth. No!" she cried as he launched a loosely formed snowball at her. It exploded as it hit her shoulder. She barely had time to turn around and another one hit her in the head, almost knocking her hat off her head. "Booth! What are you". Another one hit her in the chest, the snow flying up and hitting her in the face.

"Come on Bones!" he yelled, dancing from left to right, both arms raised in the air, presenting himself as a target. She stood, her lips clamped tightly together staring at him. "Bones! I bet you can't hit me!" he taunted. She frowned, not wanting to indulge his childish game, but he got the better of her and she bent down and formed a snowball, stood up and lifted her arm, taking aim. "You're never gonna get me" he yelled, still jumping around on the spot his hands banging his chest.

His vocal taunting cut short as a firmly packed snowball hit him squarely in the face. He yelled and fell backwards, knocked off his feet, not so much by the force of the hit, but by the shock that she actually made the shot.

"Booth!" She cried as she ran towards him. He lay in the snow on his back as she knelt down next to him. He was laughing. His smile wide, his eyes blinking, snowflakes clinging to his eyelashes and nose. "Shot Bones!" he said as she brushed the snow from his face. "I'm sorry Booth. I was aiming lower" she said apologetically. He sat up grabbing her hands and pulling her to him, kissing her. She could taste the snow on his lips. "I wish we could stay a bit longer" he said looking into her eyes.

"I know, but we have work, and I miss Christine. Don't you?" she said smiling, brushing a snowflake from his eyebrow.

He flopped back down into the snow "Ahh work." he muttered. He hadn't thought about work once since they got here. "I guess you're right" he finally said getting up and brushing the snow from the back of his ski suit. "I wonder how Max has fared with our little princess?" he mused smiling at Brennan.

They walked the short distance back to the chalet, changed out of the ski suits into their jeans and sweaters. Booth took their ski gear out to the car and packed it in the trunk while Brennan took one last look around. "All ready?" he asked as she suddenly ran over to the fireplace and pulled one of the sheepskin rugs off the other one and placed it back where it had originally been. "Don't want him to get any ideas about us" she said blushing. Booth laughed, picking up the hamper that held the leftover food and drinks, "I'm pretty sure he knew what kind of weekend we were going to have, considering we were coming up with without Christine" he said, his eyebrows raising up high.

He stood holding the door open for her, spanking her on the behind as she walked past him. "It was good wasn't it Bones? And we didn't end up missing anything in those bags after all, did we?" he asked her referring to the luggage he had left behind. She turned and smiled at him "Not really. Although I wouldn't have minded my camera." she said. He nodded, "Oh, yeah, that might have been handy" he said pulling the door closed.

"Well there was one thing I probably should have had" she said flashing a smile at him, before turning and walking to the car. "Oh come on Bones. What could possibly have been that important that you needed it this weekend" he said as he followed her down the path.

She got in the car and grinned widely at him "My birth control pills."


End file.
